1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to a device for supporting retail food packages on existing retail display case shelves. Existing display shelves have little or no support at the front of the shelves and the only support to the back of the shelves would be the back wall of the display case making it necessary for the shelf to be full of product to effectively keep many styles of packaging from falling over. The device has an adjustable back panel to replace the permanent back wall of the case as a support mechanism, a front support to keep product from falling forward and a base for the back support panel to adjust on. The device is manually adjustable to keep the food packages in upright position, faced to the front of the shelves, for maximum customer exposure without falling over.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Stock supports currently consist of non adjustable trays designed for specific sized packages where packages fit into slots in the base and packages are brought to the front on the display shelf by manually realigning each package and moving them to the front slots, and are good for only that one specific product. Also available are trays designed for specific sized packages that have a spring loaded mechanism that pulls the back panel forward as packages are removed from the front of the base. Spring loaded type trays can be very clumsy and time consuming to refill and make it very difficult for the customer to replace a package if they change their mind and try to return the package back into the display tray or bin. Some existing devices are constructed of plastic having sharp edges, making them very uncomfortable on the hands of store personnel who, because of the volume of packages to be stocked, must work at a very fast pace subjecting their hands to injury from the sharp edges. This invention eliminates these problems since it adjusts manually and easily to most retail food packages. Its smooth contoured design and durable construction is not abusive on the store personnel hands.